


Crazy Train

by ferao



Series: Edax Rerum [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Character, Comedy, Crack, Death, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Femslash, Multi, Nightmares, One Shot Collection, Smut, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26686288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferao/pseuds/ferao
Summary: Serie di one-shot scritte per il Gioco di Scrittura del gruppo "Caffè e calderotti", ambientate nell'universo narrativo di "Edax Rerum".
Relationships: Audrey Weasley/Ginny Weasley, Audrey Weasley/Percy Weasley, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: Edax Rerum [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983976
Kudos: 1





	1. Indice

**NOTA INIZIALE:**

Questa raccolta contiene le fanfiction nate per il Gioco di Scrittura del gruppo [Caffè e calderotti](https://www.facebook.com/groups/556282841944578). Il gioco prevedeva di stilare una lista di 10 personaggi, che in seguito avremmo dovuto abbinare secondo la lista di prompt/generi pubblicata successivamente dall'organizzatrice.

Il risultato, come vedrete tra poco, è stato assolutamente _surreale,_ tanto da giustificare la scelta del titolo della raccolta.

Le one-shot che scriverò saranno tutte ambientate nell'universo narrativo della mia [Edax Rerum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22773910/chapters/54418819): significa che la caratterizzazione dei personaggi seguirà quella della long e che le varie shot conterranno riferimenti a quanto vi accade, anche se dovessero essere ambientate prima o dopo quella storia. NON significa che saranno missing moment della long (anzi, in molti casi NON lo saranno); vedetele più come un tentativo goliardico di scrivere delle fanfiction sulla mia stessa fanfiction. Fanfiception. 

~~Questa era terribile, dopo la cancello.~~

Naturalmente potete leggere questa raccolta anche senza conoscere Edax Rerum, tuttavia prevedo di scrivere delle shot che conterranno pesanti SPOILER della long, e in quei casi vi avvertirò a inizio capitolo. Sapete, casomai vogliate leggervela in seguito (è un mystery, e gli spoiler non vanno mai d'accordo coi mystery).

I personaggi che ho scelto:

  1. Cho Chang
  2. Kingsley Shacklebolt
  3. Harry Potter
  4. Oliver Wood
  5. Ginny Weasley
  6. Ron Weasley
  7. Audrey Bennet (OC)
  8. Edgar Varnos (OC)
  9. Hermione Granger
  10. Percy Weasley



La lista dei prompt e dei personaggi da abbinare:

  1. First time 4 e 6 —> Oliver, Ron
  2. Angst 7 —> Audrey
  3. Fiaba!AU 1 e 8 —> Cho, Varnos
  4. Threesome o Triangolo 3, 6 e 9 —> Harry, Ron, Hermione
  5. Hurt/Comfort 5 e 10 —> Ginny, Percy
  6. Crack 1 —> Cho
  7. [Horror 10 —> Percy (Rosso, bianco, nero)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26686288/chapters/65091802)
  8. Kidfic 5 e 9 —> Ginny, Hermione
  9. Dark 2 e 8 —> Kingsley, Varnos —> scambiato con 7 e 8 (Audrey e Varnos)
  10. Romantico 4 e 7 —> Oliver, Audrey 
  11. Soulmate!AU 2 e 4 —> Kingsley, Oliver
  12. Death 10 e 3 —> Percy, Harry
  13. AU 9 e 4 —> Hermione, Oliver
  14. Het 5 —> Ginny
  15. Slash/Femslash 6 —> Ron 
  16. [Lemon 7 e 5 —> Audrey, Ginny (Maledetti Weasley)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26686288/chapters/65091979)
  17. Erotico 4 e 3 —> Oliver, Harry
  18. Song-fic 3 e 2 —> Harry, Kingsley
  19. Commedia 7, 8 e 10 —> Audrey, Varnos, Percy
  20. Fluff 1 e 2 —> Cho, Kingsley



Ve l'avevo detto che era surreale.

Non penso di riuscire a scriverle tutte, ma di sicuro mi divertirò - e spero vi divertiate anche voi. Buona lettura!


	2. Maledetti Weasley - Audrey/Ginny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _No. No no no. Che diavolo ti prende, Bennet? Non puoi andare in crisi solo perché una ragazza che ti piace ti fissa con occhi da cerbiatto. Hai trent’anni, non quindici. Datti una regolata._   
>  _E per l’amor della Dea, non. Guardarle. La. Scollatura._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La prima one-shot scritta per questo gioco è una vera e propria sfida per me: una lemon Audrey/Ginny. La scena qui descritta è idealmente ambientata in un periodo precedente agli avvenimenti di Edax Rerum (dico "idealmente" perché, in tutta onestà, non so nemmeno se una cosa del genere accadrebbe _davvero_ coi personaggi della mia long) e si riaggancia a una battuta pronunciata da Percy Weasley nel capitolo 27. 
> 
> Ammetto di essermi divertita parecchio a scriverla. Se non siete fan del femslash saltatela pure, se invece siete curiosi di vedere _come_ ho giustificato una coppia del genere... allora buona lettura!  
> 
> 
> * * *

«Perce?» 

Nessuna risposta. Strano. Erano le sette passate, avrebbe dovuto essere rientrato da un pezzo. 

Audrey sbuffò con astio e si scrollò la Polvere volante dal mantello, lasciandola cadere sul pavimento del salotto. Percy aveva promesso decine di volte che non si sarebbe più fatto trattenere fuori orario da quelle megere dell’Ufficio Passaporte, e invece erano già quattro sere di fila che tornava tardi dal lavoro. Che cazzo. Se doveva passare più tempo al Ministero che a casa tanto valeva che si facesse riassumere da Kingsley, l’avrebbe anche pagato meglio per…

Uno scricchiolio la fece sobbalzare e guardare verso il ballatoio al piano superiore. Appoggiata alla balaustra c’era — _cosa cazzo —_ l’ultima persona che si sarebbe mai aspettata di trovare in casa propria.

«G-Ginny?» 

Audrey si avvicinò alla scala, lasciando il mantello sullo schienale del divano. Sì, era decisamente la sorella di Percy, che la osservava dall’alto con un sorrisetto indecifrabile.

«Ehi, bentornata.»

Con l’aggraziata rapidità che la caratterizzava, Ginny Weasley lasciò la balaustra e discese la scala. Nel breve percorso Audrey ebbe tutto il tempo di porsi diverse domande: _cosa_ ci faceva lei in quella casa, visto che non erano esattamente in buoni rapporti? 

Era un’emergenza? Qualcuno della famiglia stava male? Avevano provato a contattare lei o Percy e non li avevano trovati? Da quanto tempo Ginny era là? Ma soprattutto, _perché_ doveva essere sempre così figa?

_Maledetti Weasley._

Sin dalla prima volta in cui aveva incontrato i fratelli di Percy, Audrey era dovuta scendere a patti con l’idea di essere attratta da tutti loro, per una ragione o per l’altra. Per Bill aveva avuto una cotta non ricambiata a Hogwarts, ai tempi in cui lei era Prefetto e lui Caposcuola, e benché fossero passati anni non riusciva proprio a dimenticarsene del tutto; Charlie era del suo stesso anno ma non avevano legato a scuola, ciò nonostante le poche volte che l'aveva rivisto alla Tana — tutto muscoli e abbronzatura e _mani_ — le avevano sempre messo una certa sete; George e Ron erano un po’ troppo giovani per lei, ma erano svegli e rapidi alla battuta e questo le piaceva molto. E poi c’era Ginny. 

La quale in quel momento era giunta al piano inferiore e si era fermata davanti a lei. Indossava un paio di shorts che le mettevano ben in evidenza le gambe chiarissime e una canotta azzurra, corta e scollata, palesemente senza reggiseno. La saliva sparì dalla bocca di Audrey.

«C-come…» si schiarì la gola. «Come mai sei qui?» 

Ginny le sorrise e fece spallucce. «Nulla di che, solo non ci vedevamo da tanto tempo e ho pensato di fare un salto. È un problema?»

«Uhmmm…» 

_Forza, dai, dille qualcosa di carino. Dai. Per una volta in vita tua._

«Beh, di solito si chiede il permesso prima di entrare in casa d’altri,» sbottò.

_Che cazzo, Bennet, allora sei scema._

Appena ebbe finito di formulare la frase, Audrey desiderò sprofondare nel pavimento. Niente, proprio non riusciva a essere gentile con Ginny. Avrebbe _tanto_ voluto, ma ogni volta che le parlava scattava in lei una sorta di meccanismo difensivo, che la portava a diventare scostante nei suoi confronti come per tenerla a distanza.

Nessuno stupore che sua cognata la detestasse o la considerasse una stronza, e tutti gli altri con lei. Di fatto lo era, solo _non_ per i motivi che immaginavano.

A differenza dei fratelli, e pur essendo la più piccola di loro, Ginny toccava _tutti_ i suoi tasti giusti. Umorismo sferzante, gambe da paura, fisico atletico, carattere focoso, gli stessi capelli di Percy… insomma, Audrey si era presa una cotta per lei sin dal primo momento in cui l’aveva vista. 

Cotta platonica, ovvio. Al di là di tutto, non si sarebbe mai nemmeno sognata di tradire suo marito; amava Percy con ogni fibra di se stessa e non l’avrebbe scambiato neppure con tutti i suoi fratelli messi assieme. Però, ecco, non poteva certo impedirsi di _guardare_. Era umana, proprio come Percy. E come ogni tanto lo sguardo di lui indugiava leggermente più a lungo del dovuto su Fleur o su Hermione, così lei si permetteva di fantasticare un po’ sui suoi fratelli o sua sorella.

Solo che mentre Percy non aveva nessun problema a ignorare o fingere d'ignorare la propria debolezza, Audrey riusciva a gestirla solo con l'atteggiamento scontroso di cui sopra. _Che cretina._

Prima che potesse scusarsi o correggere il tiro, Ginny la sorprese con un altro sorriso. «Hai ragione, mi dispiace,» mormorò, scansandosi i capelli dietro le spalle lentigginose. «Non avrei dovuto presentarmi così.» 

Oh? Cos'era quella reazione pacata? Audrey aggrottò le sopracciglia. Di norma Ginny rispondeva alle sue frasi brusche con freddezza e indifferenza. 

Scosse la testa e sorrise a sua volta. «No, non preoccuparti, non è un problema. Mi hai solo colta di sorpresa.» Le indicò il divano. «Accomodati. Vuoi qualcosa? Percy dovrebbe arrivare tra poco, se vuoi aspettarlo…»

«In realtà, volevo parlare con te.»

«Con… me?» 

«Mh-mh.»

Ginny le si avvicinò di un passo. Era un po’ più alta di lei — tutti i Weasley erano più alti di lei, _maledetti_ — e sebbene Audrey avesse ben otto anni di più si sentì subito inferiore. 

_Qualsiasi cosa tu faccia, non guardarle la scollatura. Non. Farlo._

«Il fatto è che…» La ragazza si morse un labbro e allungò una mano, per sfiorarle la treccia che le pendeva sul petto. «Percy mi ha detto che hai una cotta per me.»

Con un tonfo, il mantello di Audrey cadde dal divano. Lei volse di scatto la testa, più per riprendersi dallo shock che per controllare l’inesistente danno all’indumento. Percy… cosa?! Oh, quello _stronzo_ gliel’avrebbe pagata cara. 

Ovviamente lui sapeva della sua infatuazione, proprio come lei sapeva del suo debole per le cognate. Si punzecchiavano a vicenda su questo argomento da sempre, faceva parte di quella complicità priva di gelosia che li legava a doppio filo dall'istante in cui si erano conosciuti, ma _questo…_ andare a dire a _Ginny_ che… no, era troppo, cazzo.

Se non fosse stata impietrita dall’imbarazzo, Audrey sarebbe andata di corsa al Ministero per trasformare il suo _futuro ex marito_ in un gerbillo con problemi di incontinenza.

Mentre cercava di pensare a una risposta, fu distratta dalla mano sottile di Ginny che dalla treccia si spostò alla sua guancia, forzandola con dolcezza a girarsi di nuovo verso di lei e guardarla negli occhi. «Allora? È vero?»

Oh, merda. Perché era così vicina? Da quella distanza Audrey poteva non solo vedere benissimo le sfumature dei suoi occhi marroni, ma anche sentire il tepore emanato dalla sua pelle. Maledetti Weasley. Tutti così _calorosi,_ così belli a modo loro, così… maledetti.

Deglutì e inspirò a fondo, il che peggiorò la situazione: le sue narici si impregnarono del profumo delicato e floreale di Ginny, e la parte razionale del suo cervello fece immediatamente _ciao ciao_ con la manina prima di fuggire via sbattendosi la porta alle spalle.

_No. No no no. Che diavolo ti prende, Bennet? Non puoi andare in crisi solo perché una ragazza che ti piace ti fissa con occhi da cerbiatto. Hai trent’anni, non quindici. Datti una regolata._

_E per l’amor della Dea, non. Guardarle. La. Scollatura._

«N…»

Il suo coraggioso sforzo di negare fu vanificato dal pollice di Ginny, che prese a passarle lentamente sulle labbra. «Va tutto bene,» le sussurrò, avvicinandosi ancora finché il suo petto non fu premuto contro quello di Audrey. «Avanti, dimmelo.» 

Cazzo. Okay. La spiegazione era semplice: stava allucinando. Non era così infrequente per un’Alchimista, ricordava benissimo cos’era successo quella volta che Amparo l’aveva convinta a testare assieme a lei la partita di Manioca Meditabonda appena giunta dal Nicaragua… ma no, quel giorno aveva sperimentato la combustione a freddo, ben lontana da sostanze stupefacenti, e poi nessuna visione indotta da allucinogeni poteva essere _così_ realistica — e allora quale ragione poteva avere _Ginny_ di circondarle la vita con un braccio e sfiorarle il naso con il proprio?

Forse era uno scherzo di pessimo gusto?

«Ti piaccio, Audrey?» 

_Ecate, uccidimi ora._

«G-Ginny, io…» 

Solo allora si rese conto di avere le mani strette a pugno e l’intero corpo contratto nella paralisi della vergogna. Le ci volle ogni grammo di autocontrollo per afferrare le braccia di sua cognata e staccarla da sé.

«Sì, Ginny. Mi piaci molto,» mormorò, abbassando lo sguardo — _non sulla scollatura, idiota! —_ e rivolgendolo altrove. «Ma non preoccuparti. Amo tuo fratello e non ho intenzione di provarci con te, né con chiunque altro al mondo. Ti chiedo scusa se ti ho, uhm, messa in imbarazzo.»

Il silenzio che seguì parve non finire mai. Audrey fissò con ostinazione il mantello a terra, consapevole del proprio viso in fiamme e degli occhi di Ginny ancora puntati su di lei. Finalmente la sentì emettere una risata bassa e dolce.

«Tuo marito è fortunato ad averti.» La sua voce melodiosa le parlava dritta nell’orecchio, le sue mani le stringevano di nuovo i fianchi. «Sa che sei una moglie meravigliosa. E vuole solo che tu sia felice.» 

Detto questo, Ginny si chinò a lambirle il lobo con le labbra, e allo stesso tempo qualcosa fece _clic_ nel cervello di Audrey. Si volse di scatto a guardare l’altra donna, incapace di formulare a parole il pensiero che le era appena passato nella testa.

«Cosa… che…» deglutì. Okay, _quello_ era più incredibile delle allucinazioni, eppure… eppure. Cazzo. 

«Che mese è?» farfugliò, sempre più sconvolta. «È già Yule? Oppure ho _di nuovo_ scordato il mio compleanno?» 

Ginny sgranò gli occhi, poi le rivolse un sorriso sornione. «Niente del genere.»

«Percy…» 

«Tornerà tra un’ora. Cinquantasette minuti, per la precisione.» Avvicinò la fronte alla sua, gli occhi scuri e caldi ormai vicinissimi. «Abbiamo tutto il tempo che vogliamo, se lo desideri.» 

Oh cazzo. Oh merda. Nell'accarezzare per la prima volta il viso di Ginny Weasley, Audrey pensò sul serio che sarebbe andata in autocombustione spontanea lì su due piedi. O in alternativa poteva mettersi a piagnucolare di felicità, ma sarebbe stata una reazione assai meno dignitosa. 

«Posso… davvero?» balbettò.

Ginny le sorrise di nuovo, stavolta senza tracce di ironia. «Tutto quello che vuoi.» 

Era il permesso che le serviva. Prima che lo stupore la fermasse di nuovo, Audrey si sollevò sulle mezze punte e catturò le labbra di Ginny con le proprie.

_Oh, Merlino. Oh, merda._

Era da più di un anno che non baciava qualcuno che non fosse Percy — il che le andava benissimo, assolutamente — ed erano _secoli_ che non baciava una donna, ma diamine, la bocca di Ginny era una cosa a parte. Morbida e dolce, priva di qualsiasi ruvidezza nella pelle attorno, e in generale meglio di qualsiasi altra ragazza avesse avuto in vita sua. Infilarle le dita tra i capelli e approfondire il bacio fu sin troppo semplice, specie quando Ginny l’avvicinò di più a sé e la strinse in un abbraccio mozzafiato che mise a contatto i loro corpi più di quanto avrebbe mai creduto possibile.

«Baci bene,» ridacchiò lei non appena si separarono, ma smise quando Audrey le morse il labbro inferiore e vi passò la lingua sopra, strappandole un mugolio di gola. La mano di Ginny ritrovò la treccia e la sciolse, passandovi le dita in mezzo con delicatezza; le accarezzò le spalle, si insinuò nella maglia per giocare col suo ombelico e la pelle sotto il reggiseno, e nel frattempo continuava a tenerla stretta e baciarla con un desiderio che sfociava nell’avidità.

Audrey conosceva quel modo di fare. Anche Percy era così, bramoso di controllo e convinto di poter decidere lui i tempi e i ritmi dei loro amplessi. _Adorabile._ Senza alcun preavviso, interruppe il bacio e si liberò dalla presa di Ginny, poi cadde in ginocchio davanti a lei.

«Co…» 

Il verso sbalordito fu sostituito da un sospiro roco, quando Audrey iniziò a posarle dei baci sul ventre piatto tenendola ferma per i fianchi. Merlino, era così _strano_ sentire quella pelle liscia e priva di peluria — sul serio, quanto era trascorso dall’ultima volta che l’aveva fatto con una donna? Provò a ricordarsene mentre passava la lingua nell’ombelico di Ginny e le suscitava un altro mugolio, ma proprio non le venne in mente. Almeno quattro anni, più o meno. Poteva solo sperare che il suo corpo ricordasse da sé cosa fare e come farlo: sarebbe stato un peccato sprecare la sua unica occasione con la ragazza dei suoi sogni regalandole una scopata mediocre, solo perché aveva perso l'allenamento.

Scese verso il davanti dei suoi shorts, strofinandovi contro il viso come fosse un gatto. Anche _quello_ era insolito, dopo tutto quel tempo. Mentre infilava le dita sotto la stoffa per solleticarle la pelle delle natiche, sentì le mani di Ginny chiudersi sui suoi capelli in una morsa; allora alzò la testa e la guardò dritta negli occhi.

Un ghigno le spuntò in viso. L’espressione di Ginny era la stessa che aveva avuto suo fratello nello scoprire, per la prima volta, che lei sapeva dominarlo anche stando in ginocchio: quel misto di sorpresa, desiderio e arrendevolezza che da solo bastava a spedirle un brivido in mezzo alle gambe. La morsicò nel punto in cui gli shorts terminavano e iniziava la coscia destra, senza distogliere gli occhi dai suoi.

«Togliti la maglietta,» soffiò. «Fammi vedere.» 

Ginny deglutì e annuì, poi con un movimento rapido si sfilò la canotta. I suoi capelli ricaddero in avanti, e dal basso l’effetto fu sensazionale: una cascata di rame infuocato sopra due seni dritti e bianchissimi.

_Merlino. Morgana. Gente varia. Datemi la forza._

A malincuore si rimise in piedi, non prima di aver mordicchiato il cavallo degli shorts per il puro gusto di far sobbalzare Ginny. Senza la maglia poteva avere una visione completa del corpo che fino a quel momento aveva solo immaginato: i seni e il torace erano cosparsi di lentiggini dorate che spiccavano sulla pelle chiara come stelle, e il solo vederle mise a Audrey una voglia irrefrenabile di passarvi la lingua sopra.

 _Maledetti Weasley,_ si ripeté per la millesima volta in pochi minuti. Loro, le loro lentiggini, i loro capelli e tutti quei dettagli che le trasformavano il cervello in budino.

Mise una mano a coppa sotto al seno sinistro di Ginny e le stuzzicò il capezzolo col pollice, senza fretta, in maniera sperimentale. La risposta che ottenne con quel semplice contatto fu straordinaria: Ginny chiuse gli occhi e reclinò la testa all’indietro, poi le prese la mano per aumentare la pressione delle sue dita. Lei l’accontentò volentieri, rigirando il capezzolo tra i polpastrelli e tirandolo piano.

«Sei bellissima,» mormorò, stringendole l’altro seno e facendola gemere più forte. Le sarebbe piaciuto continuare quell’esercizio, osservare ogni sua reazione a ogni diversa stimolazione, ma Ginny riaprì gli occhi e le disse qualcosa che la bloccò.

«Cosa vuoi fare adesso?» ansimò infatti.

Oh merda. Nell'udire quella domanda, ciascun neurone di Audrey si congelò all'istante. Oh, merda. 

Cosa voleva fare? Tante cose. Troppe cose. _Tutte_ le cose. Voleva prendersela con calma, far godere Ginny come meritava e godersi lei stessa l’esperienza di stare con una donna così bella e così desiderata, ma voleva anche rovesciarla sul divano e sfogare mesi e mesi di attrazione in un solo, spettacolare colpo. Voleva inginocchiarsi di nuovo e voleva che fosse lei a inginocchiarsi, voleva averla contro la parete, starle sotto e poi sopra, voleva le sue dita dentro di sé, la sua bocca tra le gambe, e voleva fare lo stesso a lei e guardarla venire in dodici maniere diverse, imparare a darle piacere nei modi che preferiva e insegnarle a fare lo stesso, voleva contare tutte quelle lentiggini che, _maledetti Weasley,_ se le sarebbe sognate anche di notte da quel momento in poi, più di quanto già non facesse… e voleva tutto questo contemporaneamente, adesso, subito, _tutto_. 

E invece doveva scegliere, decidere, selezionare, e doveva farlo presto, perché in meno di un’ora Percy sarebbe tornato e tutto sarebbe finito.

_Merda._

Realizzò che doveva avere un’aria molto stupida mentre fissava Ginny, le mani immobili sui suoi seni e il cervello paralizzato dall'indecisione. Quanto era passato? Dieci secondi? Tentò di aprire la bocca e dire qualcosa, _qualsiasi_ cosa, ma le uscì solo un lungo, patetico “uhmmm”.

Perché, _perché_ doveva fare sempre così pena? E perché sempre con le persone che le piacevano di più?

Dal canto suo, Ginny non disse niente. Si limitò a osservarla con la massima tranquillità, senza biasimo né derisione; alla fine, come se avesse capito cosa la stesse bloccando, fece un mezzo sorriso e le accarezzò le mani.

«Facciamo così: iniziamo con qualcosa che voglio io, va bene?» 

Il panico svanì dal cervello di Audrey, la quale tirò un sospiro di sollievo che non si era accorta di aver trattenuto. «Sì,» rispose, annuendo in fretta. «Sì, va bene.» 

Si lasciò guidare verso il divano. Ginny si sfilò gli shorts e rimase finalmente nuda in tutta la sua bellezza: era persino meglio di quanto Audrey avesse mai immaginato, tutta pelle lattea e muscoli tonici e peluria rada e morbida sull'inguine. _E lentiggini_. 

La sua ammirazione doveva essere palese, perché la ragazza ghignò e mise le mani sui fianchi con aria di sfida.

«Ti stai godendo lo spettacolo, Bennet?»

«Se anche fosse?» ribatté lei senza pensarci due volte. Per tutta risposta Ginny rise forte, poi le si avvicinò e riprese a baciarla.

Stavolta Audrey le lasciò tutto il controllo, e fu molto più semplice; se la ritrovò distesa sotto, splendida e avida di carezze, così affamata da non darle nemmeno il tempo di spogliarsi a sua volta. Seguì il _suo_ ritmo, il modo in cui le faceva appoggiare le mani sul petto, sui fianchi, tra le gambe, e poco alla volta scoprì i punti che le davano piacere e — con una certa malvagia soddisfazione — quelli che le causavano solletico. E scoprì con immensa gioia che no, l'aver fatto sesso con un solo uomo per più di un anno _non_ l'aveva privata della capacità di far godere un'altra donna: semmai, l'aveva resa più ansiosa di farlo. 

La verità, pensò mentre osservava il miracolo di Ginny che si inarcava e gemeva al tocco delle sue mani capaci, la verità era che _le era mancato._ Audrey amava Percy come il proprio sangue e amava gli uomini quanto le donne, ma _quello_ — i seni morbidi, la pelle liscia, il sapore dolceamaro, il calore liquido fra le dita — quello era un'esperienza a parte. Rinunciarci per il resto della vita non era un problema, in caso contrario non sarebbe stata così scema da sposare suo marito; però era felice di aver avuto un'altra, un'ultima occasione per goderne.

_E con Ginny, soprattutto. Con Ginny Weasley. Cazzo._

Ginny intanto stava emettendo i suoni più meravigliosi che Audrey avesse mai sentito. Ogni volta che le dita dentro di lei toccavano il punto giusto o trovavano un ritmo che le aggradava, il suo intero corpo scattava e si contorceva a tempo coi suoi ansiti; era come se il piacere si estendesse in onde sotto la sua pelle, facendola vibrare e vibrare senza sosta. E Audrey si assicurò che non smettesse, si spinse in lei e la baciò e le ripeté all'infinito quanto era bella e quanto l'aveva sempre voluta, sempre, dal primo istante — maledetti Weasley — finché non la sentì contrarsi e venire per quelli che sembrarono i secondi più lunghi della sua vita, testa reclinata all'indietro, bocca spalancata, la schiena un arco perfetto sul divano. Al di sotto dei jeans il caldo tra le gambe di Audrey era ormai insistente, ma lo ignorò e attese che Ginny discendesse dal suo picco e si rilassasse, cosa che fece con un sospiro che la svuotò del tutto.

«Wow.» Quando li riaprì, i suoi occhi marroni brillavano radiosi quanto il suo sorriso. «Wow.»

_Per Crowley, potrei morire adesso._

«Solo "wow"?» scherzò invece, sentendosi salire un sogghigno alle labbra. «Mh, allora devo impegnarmi di più.»

«Scema.»

Risero insieme. Audrey sfilò con cautela le dita e si allungò su di lei per baciarla. Attraverso i vestiti poteva avvertire il calore che irradiava dalla sua pelle nuda. Avrebbe voluto chiederle se stava bene, se voleva fermarsi, se era _troppo,_ ma prima di avere il tempo anche solo di pensare a cosa dire si ritrovò una mano di Ginny nei pantaloni, esattamente nel punto in cui la pressione stava diventando intollerabile.

«Allora?» Ginny le lambì il lobo come aveva fatto poco prima, un sorriso sornione sulle labbra. «Sei pronta a mostrarmi quello che vuoi?»

Audrey ricambiò il sorriso. Oh, lo era. E glielo mostrò, più e più volte.

«Cosa cazzo ho fatto,» gemette quasi un'ora dopo. Era seduta sul pavimento, nuda salvo per le calze, la schiena appoggiata al divano e la testa nascosta tra le mani in un gesto drammatico. «Sono una completa cogliona.»

Un piede si mosse dietro la sua nuca, grattugiandogliela delicatamente con l'alluce. «Ti stai lamentando del mio regalo, per caso?»

Audrey tolse le mani dal viso e si voltò di scatto. Sul divano dove poco prima era stato disteso il corpo nudo di Ginny Weasley, ora c'era quello altrettanto nudo di Percy: l'uomo era sollevato su un gomito e aveva l'aria più compiaciuta del mondo dipinta sulla sua faccia da stronzo.

«Tu proprio non ti rendi conto, eh?» Con uno sbuffo, Audrey si sollevò e si sedette accanto ai suoi piedi. «Dopo questo, non avrò mai più il coraggio di guardare tua sorella in faccia. Né Harry, probabilmente.»

Percy si portò una mano al petto e assunse un'espressione di finto dolore. «Mi stai dicendo che non ti vedrò più sbavare dietro mia sorella? Oh, che tragedia. Non so come vivrò con me stesso.»

«Stronzo.»

«Scema tu che mi hai sposato.»

«Dovrei dirlo a Ginny, sai? Penso che ti picchierebbe a morte.»

«Diglielo. Tanto non ti crederà mai.»

Aveva ragione. Audrey avrebbe potuto anche presentare le fotografie di quanto appena successo, o estorcergli una confessione pubblica mediante Veritaserum, ma nessuno al mondo avrebbe mai creduto che Percy Weasley avesse fatto uso illegale di Polisucco solo per fare una sorpresa alla propria moglie. O un dispetto, non era ancora chiaro.

Stava cercando una risposta abbastanza distruttiva da levargli per sempre quel ghigno malefico dal volto, quando Percy si alzò a sedere e l'attirò velocemente a sé, facendo ricadere entrambi sul divano, l'una sopra all'altro. «Davvero non ti è piaciuto?» mormorò, serio. «Pensavo, non so… che saresti stata contenta.»

La replica sarcastica le morì sulla punta della lingua. Oh, per la Dea. Non riusciva mai a prendersela con lui troppo a lungo, neanche per scherzo, non con quegli occhi azzurri.

«Lo sono,» gli disse, accarezzandogli i capelli. «È stato… bello. Molto, _molto_ bello. Ma non mi hai ancora detto l'occasione.»

«In che senso?»

«Se non è Yule e non è il mio compleanno, cosa ho fatto per meritarmelo? Non ho dimenticato qualche anniversario, vero?»

Percy la osservò per qualche secondo, poi sorrise e le accarezzò la schiena. «Te l'ho detto. È perché sei una moglie meravigliosa. E…»

«E?»

«…e perché così mi perdonerai.»

_«Prego?»_

«Hortense mi ha chiesto di stare un po' più a lungo in ufficio per le prossime tre settimane. Sai, hanno finalmente deciso di proporre una modifica nella disciplina dei trasporti internazionali, e gli serve qualcuno che abbia avuto un minimo di esperienza in…»

«Percy Weasley!» Audrey lo guardò stringendo gli occhi. Non sapeva se sentirsi più oltraggiata o infuriata. «Hai fatto tutto questo _solo_ per poter tornare tardi dal lavoro?! Io davvero non…»

La sua filippica fu bruscamente interrotta. Con un insolito scatto atletico Percy aveva invertito le loro posizioni sul divano e la stava baciando in quel modo che, da più di un anno, le dava ogni volta le vertigini. «Sei insopportabile, Bennet. Non sei mai contenta,» brontolò tra i baci ruvidi di barba. «Vediamo se adesso riesco a farti stare zitta.»

Audrey si ritrovò a ridere forte. Oh, Merlino. Stare con una donna era meraviglioso, stare con Ginny era stato straordinario, ma questo — le sue mani e le sue labbra e il modo in cui solo lui sapeva amarla, e conoscerla, e capirla — _questo_ non l'avrebbe mai scambiato per nessuno o nessuna al mondo. Nemmeno per tutti i Weasley del mondo.

_Maledetto Percy._


	3. Rosso, bianco, nero - Percy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Urlano. Vorrebbe rispondere, implorare perdono. Dire che sì, è tutta colpa sua. Che merita di peggio. Che non merita._   
>  _Ma ogni volta che prova a parlare, la sua bocca si riempie di grumi rossi e lui affoga, affoga, affoga._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La seconda one-shot è dedicata a Percy, che purtroppo per voi comparirà spesso nella raccolta (il problema di trovarsi bene a scrivere di un personaggio è che finisci per piazzarlo dappertutto, quindi ahimè, ve lo ritroverete spesso tra i piedi). Anche questa è vagamente legata a Edax Rerum, per la precisione al capitolo 12 e in generale alla caratterizzazione di Percy in tutta la long, ma non rappresenta uno spoiler di nessun tipo e può essere letta a sé già solo conoscendo la saga di HP.  
>  _Dovrebbe_ essere un Horror, secondo la sfida, tuttavia ho seri dubbi al riguardo. Di sicuro è un horror per il protagonista, ma se rientri o meno alla perfezione nei canoni del genere potete deciderlo voi. Io so solo che per scriverla mi sono spezzettata l'anima, come sempre quando parlo di questo stramaledetto personaggio.
> 
> Buona lettura!

* * *

A volte è rosso.

Scuro e denso, grumoso e viscoso. Caldo e pulsante come un cuore vivo. Odora di ferro e fiori decomposti, di morte e nascita, di cose che gli uomini non dovrebbero conoscere né ricordare. 

(Lui le ricorda.)

Ce l’ha ovunque. Tra i capelli, sulla pelle. Sotto la lingua, dietro le palpebre, dentro gli occhi. Più cerca di toglierlo, più gli si aggrappa addosso. Più cerca di toglierlo, più quello urla il suo nome — con tante, tante, tante voci diverse.

(Troppo poche. Sono di più, devono esserlo. Quante volte è stato a guardare? Quante volte non ha fatto nulla? Non lo sa, ma loro _sanno_.)

Urlano. Vorrebbe rispondere, implorare perdono. Dire che sì, è tutta colpa sua. Che merita di peggio. Che _non_ merita.

Ma ogni volta che prova a parlare, la sua bocca si riempie di grumi rossi e lui affoga, affoga, affoga.

(Sa che è giusto così.)

A volte è bianco.

Lunghe dita che si contorcono come i vermi della putrefazione. Che scavano. Che mangiano. Che rovinano.

Tutti pensano al bacio dei Dissennatori e nessuno alle loro mani. 

(Lui ci pensa. Le ha viste. Le ha viste _fare._ )

Non sono gelide come si crederebbe. Il gelo è un conforto. Il gelo è la puntura sulla pelle che ti risveglia il sangue, ti fa capire di avere ancora abbastanza vita dentro di te da poter resistere un altro giorno.

Il gelo ti fa tremare per ragioni diverse dal terrore, ed è buono, ed è bene. È ciò che ti mantiene sano.

(Le mani del Dissennatore sono l’esatto opposto del gelo.)

Scavano, mangiano. Rovinano. Sono dentro di lui adesso, sono dentro di lui sempre. Frugano tra le vene e i visceri, tra le ossa e il midollo, strappano, separano, aprono e cercano, cercano, cercano. Cercano invano.

Se mai c’è stata un’anima in lui, è morta molto tempo fa.

(Strangolata. Affamata. Affogata.)

A volte è rosso e bianco assieme.

( _No no no no no_ )

È un sorriso più largo che mai sulla faccia di suo fratello, una presa in giro, un invito a giocare. _Giochiamo, dai._

Giocavano insieme da ragazzini, _ti ricordi?,_ e il gioco sfociava nel litigio e finivano sempre per picchiarsi sul pavimento della Tana, a volte per scherzo, a volte no.

A volte perdeva, a volte no.

( _No_ )

Hanno giocato, si sono picchiati. Ha il sapore del sangue in bocca, le sue mani tremano, non sa dire se ha vinto o ha perso. Sa solo che mamma metterà in punizione entrambi se li vede, meglio far pace subito e fingere che non sia successo niente. Dai, Fred, alzati e andiamo a giocare fuori, prima che arrivi mamma.

Dai, Fred, alzati. Prima che arrivi mamma.

Dai. Fred. Alzati.

( _No_ )

Ma suo fratello non si alza, e all’improvviso non sono alla Tana. Non sono bambini. Suo fratello è sotto di lui, ha vent'anni, ed è bianco e rosso.

( _No no no no_ no.)

È un sorriso largo come la spaccatura nel suo cranio, denti bianchi, ossa bianche, cervello bianco sul pavimento di Hogwarts. Sono i suoi capelli — i loro capelli — sparsi su un rosso più scuro e più denso, grumoso e viscoso. Sono i suoi occhi piantati per sempre dentro di lui, nel nero abisso in cui la sua anima ha smesso di respirare anni prima.

È bianco, è rosso. È Fred, è George, è suo padre, è sua madre. È Ginny. È Ron. È Harry.

È tutte le loro voci assieme che gli dicono l'unica verità possibile, l'unica che conosce fino in fondo.

( _È colpa tua._ )

Chiude gli occhi. Li riapre. Non è più Fred, ma qualcun altro, qualcuno con naso lungo e mento lungo e lunghe ore di veglia scritte nelle occhiaie. Qualcuno che davvero meritava quella fine. Qualcuno che ha fatto tutto e non ha fatto niente, perché cosa importa essere cambiati — essere tornati — se il prezzo è stato suo fratello.

Cosa importa se gli altri non gli danno la colpa.

La verità è un'altra.

( _È colpa tua._ )

Il primo pugno gli spacca lo zigomo. Le ossa si infrangono sotto la pura forza della sua rabbia, le sente sbriciolarsi sotto le nocche e nelle orecchie gli risuona l'orrido e soddisfacente _crack_ di qualcosa che non tornerà mai più a posto. Lo colpisce, lo colpisce, _si_ colpisce, e ogni pugno è un _è colpa tua_ ripetuto mille volte; quando ha finito coi pugni iniziano le unghie, le sue dita scavano e rovinano, squarciano la carne, si coprono di rosso. 

Strappa, separa, apre e cerca cerca cerca — sa di cercare invano ma non importa, se c'è un residuo di anima lì dentro farà a pezzi anche quello, non merita di vivere.

Non merita di sopravvivere. Non quando è colpa sua. Non quando non ha fatto l'unica cosa che doveva fare — morire.

Si ferma solo quando della sua stessa faccia non rimane che una massa indistinta e molle di ossa rotte, pelle stracciata e muscoli dilaniati, bianca e rossa sul pavimento di Hogwarts. Qualcosa che nessuno indovinerebbe mai sia appartenuta a Percy Weasley, tanto tempo fa.

Allora si ferma, e inizia a urlare.

(Si risveglia accartocciato sul bordo del letto, paralizzato, gli occhi sbarrati nel buio. L'urlo è ancora dentro di lui, non lo lascia mai andare, se lo tiene dentro per giorni e giorni e _giorni_ fino all'incubo successivo. Se lo porta dentro mentre parla con sua moglie, mentre gioca con le sue figlie, mentre sorride ai suoi genitori e chiede loro come stanno.

Se lo porta dentro come gli occhi di Fred, come la voce nel retro della sua testa. Nero come la stanza che lo circonda.

Vorrebbe alzarsi. Vorrebbe andarsene. Vorrebbe _andarsene._ Invece resta lì, e piange, piange, piange.)


End file.
